


Relationship Troubles

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Arguing, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Friendship, G/T, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Modern Era, Original Fiction, POV First Person, Romance, Size Difference, TINY - Freeform, giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a Giant/Human relationship is hard and Riley isn't sure how much more of it she can take, especially with the limitations always hitting her right in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Troubles

It started last week. My boyfriend Ethan and I had gotten into a small fight. Wait no – I lied. We had practically gotten ourselves into a war after what happened at his house. My friends warned me that something like this would happen one day, but I couldn't even remember the last time I had listened to them. Well, I supposed the fight was what I deserved after falling in love with a giant.   
  
Our state was divided into two distinctive areas, like most states throughout the country. One half was dedicated to humans while the other was made to giants. Businesses, politics, and friendships were common among the two different species, despite the great size difference. One thing that was not common was romantic relationships, much like the one between Ethan and I. We had been childhood friends and the next thing we knew, we had fallen in love with each other by the time we grew up to be adults. Everyone told us we were stupid and just looking to get hurt, but we ignored them.  
  
At the moment while I was sitting in my apartment watching cheesy, heartbreaking with happy-ending romance films, I realized that I had been really stupid to ignore the warnings of everyone else.   
  
There were a lot more problems to being in a relationship with a giant than I had anticipated. I assumed it was just like normal couples with the exception of fear of squishing, among other things. Of course, when things became much deeper and such, I wasn't exactly prepared for any of the other obstacles.   
  
Dates were limited since we couldn't go to restaurants, amusement parks, or anything of the sort. Also, we were hardly – if ever – over on my side of town. Ethan couldn't fit anywhere; he was just too damn big. So we always ended going over to his side of town for our dates. Even though I was the size of a  _Polly Pocket_  compared to him, all I had to do is sit on Ethan's shoulder to get around. Of course, everyone always stared at us when we were on dates. Ethan and I were quite the famous couple in our city, particularly because we were one of the few giant/human couples in our state. We draw attention every once and while, but it wasn't like we were celebrities. We were just fascinating, I supposed.   
  
That wasn't even the hardest part. The hardest part, something I found out around a few months ago, was the sex. Between giant/human couples, it was kind of non-existent. There wasn't much a couple could do. It was impossible as much as it was dangerous. I had read somewhere that it was possible to pleasure one's giant or human partner, but to actually have sex was completely impossible. I never would have guessed that it would have such a strain.   
  
I couldn't compete with a giantess. I could never compete with a giantess. If Ethan was with a giantess, they would be a normal couple and do whatever normal couples did. Same with me; if I were with a human man, we would be normal. But I didn't want a human man. I wanted and loved Ethan. I just couldn't satisfy him a way a giantess could, which led to our argument.  
  
We were at his place, watching some giant movie that had plenty of sex scenes of giants. With giantesses. I just knew Ethan was enjoying it too, but I could never tell since he always had on a vacant expression when watching any movie. I felt like I had been watching a giant's porn film, but I knew better. There were only three sex scenes out of the three-hour movie. Still, I was upset. And Ethan had the nerve to ask why. I couldn't help it – I went off on him, something that he didn't take too lightly.   
  
We were still in the middle of our fight. Well, at least I was. Ethan kept calling to try to apologize. I kept hanging up on him or ignoring his calls completely. I made myself busy with my job at the club, with my friends, with anything that would allow me to avoid and forget about Ethan. It worked for the most part, but there was the pain in my chest that wouldn't go away when I was alone.   
  
Hence why I was currently curled up on the couch, finishing up  _The Notebook_  and now switching to  _Letters to Juliet_. I had watched _Water for Elephants_  and  _Pretty Woman_  earlier that day; I was just going down the list of every romance film I had in my DVD cabinet. Despite the happy endings, I just kept getting more and more depressed. Though a movie, these characters would always have a happy ending together; they were human and humans had happy ending with humans. Just as giants had them with giants. But there weren't any movies about humans and giants ending up happy together and in love. Those didn't exist.  
  
Even for Hollywood, some ideas were just too farfetched.   
  
Maybe it was enough for today; I could just watch the other movies tomorrow night. I guessed it was better than I went to bed now at ten rather than at three in the morning. I stretched a bit, getting off the couch, only to freeze once I heard a distant thud. I listened carefully; there was another thud and another and another. They were obviously not human feet walking and I wasn't the only one that heard them either. I looked out my apartment window, seeing lights from other complexes turn on. People were stepping onto their little patios and looking out their windows to see what was walking down the street.  
  
I quickly dashed over to my apartment balcony, pushing the window doors open and stepping outside. Sure enough, walking down my street toward my window was Ethan. It was hard to miss him, putting aside the fact that he was a giant. He had dark blonde hair with these two big, bright green eyes that were shown brighter compared to his light tan skin. Wearing black shoes and dark denim pants with black long-sleeved shirt, his hands were at his side with his eyes locked on my balcony, or rather me. I frowned and folded my arms across my chest as he made his way over to me. I ignored the fact that we had onlookers; I was just more so annoyed that he had resorted to the tactic of coming here directly. I, quite frankly, didn't want to see him at the moment, if at all.   
  
Since he was a bit taller than the third-story floor, he had to bend down a bit to be at eye-level at me, resting his hands on the edges of the terrace's fences. He flinched back when he saw the scowl on my face. Good.  
  
"You didn't give me any other options," he said quietly. "You wouldn't answer my calls."  
  
"That probably means I don't want to talk to you," I growled, my words dripping with venom. "If I wanna talk, I'll call you or answer your calls. Until then, I'd rather be left alone."  
  
"Riley–"  
  
"Don't 'Riley' me!" I shrieked, throwing my arms in the air with frustration. "You make it seem like I'm blowing this out of proportion! News flash, Einstein – I'm a human and you're a giant! We can't keep doing this!"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"This!" I cried, gesturing to him and myself. "Us! Together! It-It just won't work!"  
  
He frowned, his expression darkening a bit. "We can make it work," he said sternly. "We just have to try… It was just a movie, Riley."  
  
"It was reality hitting us right in the face." I shook my head, running my hands through my hair. "I know what you and I are… I know what we can and can't do. And… And I  _know_  we can't do this."  
  
"Yes we can!" he shouted, his voice at his normal and loud volume that nearly knocked me back. Everyone watching flinched back a bit, fearing he would turn violent. But Ethan seemed to catch himself and brought down his voice and growled to me, "We just have to try harder. I love you, Riley… I'm not giving this up just because we can't… do it."  
  
My eyes widened in fury. "You think it's just that…?" I hissed. "You think it's because of… the lack of actual sex?!"  
  
Ethan seemed surprised that there was more to this than the sex. How could he even think that way?! I wasn't some whore who only thought about that kind of thing! I was even more aggravated than I had been when I saw him. I wanted to hit him hard, but I knew I would probably hurt myself more than him. Still, it didn't make the want go away.  
  
"You're  _unbelievable_! This isn't just about sex, Ethan! Look at me! Look at us! I'm just a human! We can't do anything together! I can't even hold your hand since I'm always sitting in it! This… this will lead nowhere! It's better that we stop this now! Before we get really hurt!"  
  
He just stared at me with wide eyes while I was panting from my yell. I was waiting for him to saying something, anything. But he didn't – he just stared down at me in this shocked face. Then his face hardened, causing me to step back a little. I hadn't seen such an expression before. It frightened me a bit and I gulped, backpedaling toward the glass door.   
  
"You think I'll just simply agree to that?" he growled. "You don't think I'll just be all like 'Sure, Riley… Not a problem. I can stop loving you at any time,' do you?" He glared at me murderously, making my freeze where I stood. "To hell with that. I'll never let you leave over something as stupid as this. Not now. Not ever."   
  
I let out a small shriek when one of his hands stretched out to me, scooping me into his palm, large fingers enclosing around me and trapping me against his hand. My shriek turned into a scream, but it was smothered by my lover's fingers.   
  
An overwhelming fear took over me. Ethan had  _never_  grabbed me out of the blue like that before. He had too much respect for me to simply grab me like some object. In fact, he never grabbed any human like this; it just wasn't in his nature to treat humans like toys. Sure, he had used his hand to stop me from walking or running away, but he had never grabbed me. I wasn't expecting it nor did I like it. It reminded how small I was compared to him, how I weak I was.    
  
He opened up his palm and looked down at me as I rolled into the center of his hand. I looked around, terrified and not wanting to know how high up I was from the concrete. Then I gulped, pushing my fear to the side while my anger rose, shaking in his hand as I glared up at him  
  
Then, through gritted teeth with a voice twisted with fury and fright, I snarled out, "Put. Me. Down.  _Now_."  
  
"No." Cupping his hand against his chest, he walked forward, completely ignoring all the whispering and pointing from the onlookers.   
  
"Damn it, put me down!" I demanded, only loud enough for him to hear me.  
  
Ethan, however, ignored me and carried me downtown, making sure to turn left in order to reach the road made specifically for giants. There was no one living on the side of the city simply because of the fear of giants may or may not see where they were going. With the peace and quiet, my giant lover made his way over to the grassy, woody area on the other side of the street, sitting against a tree. He still refused to set me down though, but instead chose to bring me up to his face.   
  
"I felt that a change in scenery was probably best in order to talk about this," he said, bringing me even closer to his face.   
  
I didn't think – I simply reacted. With anger and fear still running through my veins, I swung a clenched fist straight into his bottom lip. It didn't seem to hurt him – though as I guessed, my hand felt oddly sore – but he did stare at me in surprise. Despite it hurting, I hit him again. And again. And again.   
  
All he needed to do was bring his hand back to stop the hits, though he was quite disturbed that I had hit him. "Riley, what're you doing?!"  
  
"You…!" I hissed, now trying to fight the tears in my eyes. Damn it, I was so angry and so upset. Not just with the fact that he had picked me up but with everything. We should have just stayed friends. That way, I wouldn't have gotten hurt. "You…! It's all your fault!"  
  
"Wha–"  
  
"Don't you ever pick me up like that again!" I shrieked, tears starting to run down my face. "I-I'm not some kid doll! I'm a human! Do not pick me up like that!" Then I started to choke on my words, burying my face into my hands. "I…! I just don't…! I don't wanna get hurt! I love you but…! I don't want this to hurt anymore!"  
  
Ethan simply stared at me, allowing me to cry in surprisingly comforting silence. I wasn't much of a crier, so this must have put him off guard. I couldn't help it though. I had just been so upset since our fight and now, everything was just coming out. I guessed that this was what they called a "mental breakdown." Well, I was breaking down for sure, though I wasn't sure on the mental. Maybe emotional was a better word. Yeah – it definitely was a better word.  
  
"Riley," he said gently, causing me to look up and see his guilt-stricken face. It satisfied me a bit to see that he was clearly sorry for what he had done and for what happened. He stretched up his other hand, moving his index finger and stroking over my arms and face. "Please… I'm sorry about grabbing you. I really wanted to talk to you, but you weren't even giving me the time of day. I was just angry… And I reacted. I'm sorry."  
  
I remained silent except for the occasional sob and sniff, trying to wipe away my tears.   
  
"And I'm sorry I made you watch that movie with me," he said softly. "I didn't think you'd get so upset with… what we were watching." Then he sighed, taking his other hand away. "Look, Riley… I know I can't do certain things with you. I knew that from day one. Hell, I'm always careful around you already since I could seriously hurt you with the flex of my fingers."  
  
That didn't exactly make me feel better, but I knew that Ethan would eventually make his point. Wiping the last bits of my tears away, I nodded and listened to him.  
  
"I… I love you," he said. "I don't want a giantess. I don't want a human. I want  _you_. Yeah, I know we can't have sex, but… I don't care. I just wanna be with you Riley."  
  
I frowned a bit. "Of course you care about the sex… Because that just shows I can't… satisfy you or anything. We couldn't even have a family if we were to even go that far in this thing we have."  
  
"We can adopt if we ever get to that point," he insisted. "Riley, please… This isn't about sex or compatibility. It's about how I love you… And how you love me. Do you love me, Riley?"  
  
"Of course I do," I muttered as he brought me close to his face again. Instead of hitting him, I stretched up my hand to his lips, stroking over where I had hit him. "I… I just don't want you to be unhappy… And I don't want to get hurt."  
  
"I would never hurt you–"  
  
"What is you find some giantess and you fall in love with her?" I said softly. "You… You can have a future with her. A home without human furniture to step on, giant children of your own, happiness of being normal… I don't want to be around when you find a giantess who could give you all of that. And maybe even more…"  
  
He held up two fingers. "There are a couple of things wrong with your scenario. One–" he dropped a finger. "– I have been in love with you since I turned sixteen. I'm never going to say I don't love you after chasing you around until a year ago when you confessed to me." Then he dropped his other finger. "Two – I won't ever find someone else like you, Riley… I can only be happy with you."  
  
We both blushed a bit at the last statement, though my cheeks were probably ten times as bright as his. I ran my hands through my hair and whispered, "You sure are confident that you'll never find someone else."  
  
"What about you?" he said softly. "Will you find someone else? Someone… human?"  
  
"Wha-NO!" I shrieked, shaking my head.  
  
He gave a soft smile and chuckled. "See? Your little scenario won't happen because, though it's subconsciously, we won't let it happen." He leaned forward and, very lightly to him though notable enough to me, pressed his lower lip to my forehead. "Again… I'm sorry for grabbing you like that and I'm sorry for making you feel insecure."  
  
I huffed, rubbing my eyes. He was giving me his infamous sad puppy eyes and when he gave me that look, I just couldn't not forgive him. It was just too much to ignore and it would make me feel guilty if I were to blow him off. Also, he seemed sincerely apologetic and I couldn't ignore that. Standing up carefully, I leaned over to kiss his nose.   
  
"I forgive you," I whispered softly. "Besides… it's not like you meant it or did it on purpose or anything… It just happened."  
  
He smiled brightly, nudging me to sit back down. I did and then gasped as his fingers curled around me, bringing me into his chest. He was hugging me, which made me chuckle a bit and hug back. I could hear his heartbeat, which made me close my eyes a bit and smile.  
  
I was a human. Ethan was a giant. There would always be some sort of barrier between us on something. Still, we loved each other. That much I knew and understood. And to think that we had started off as friends.   
  
Oh well, I supposed that life was weird that way.


End file.
